Loved You Love You Then
by missclouds
Summary: Yang jelas sejak saat itu sampai saat ini, kata-kata 'suka' yang dulu sering terlontar itu lenyap. / Apa perasaannya sudah hilang? / "Naruto, menurutmu kenapa bulan tidak selalu purnama?"? / "Hah?" / 'For Giveaway Novel LYLYT' :3


Naruto and all of its characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.

.

**Warning : AU. High School****. Random. Pendek.**

_**.**_

_**For Giveaway Novel LYLYT**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Menurutmu kenapa bulan tidak selalu purnama?]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Loved You Love You Then**

* * *

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya gontai melewati jalan setapak kota Konoha malam itu. Latihan basket hari ini cukup brutal, menguras habis tenaganya. Memang ia sendiri selaku kapten tim basket SMA Konoha yang menjadwalkan menu latihan hari ini juga hari-hari sebelumnya—dan ia benar-benar merasa _khilaf_. Masih banyak yang harus dilatih dari tim. Strategi-strategi dan formasi baru yang belum dijajal ditambah kekompakan yang tidak se-solid tahun kemarin, mengingat anak-anak kelas tiga yang disibukkan pada ujian masuk perguruan tinggi tidak bisa berpartisipasi pada turnamen kali ini membuat tim inti lawas yang ketambahan anak-anak baru, baik kelas dua ataupun malah anak kelas satu yang berbakat, jadi sedikit acak adul.

_Keberhasilan tim kita ada ditanganmu_ –pesan Sasori-_senpai_ selaku kapten tahun sebelumnya terngiang lagi.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya yang masih setengah basah, menghela napas panjang. Merasa kembali terbebani. Tim basket sekolahnya kelas wahid, selalu jadi nomor satu. Karena itu sebagai kapten, ia mau tak mau merasa sangat bertanggung jawab pada kelangsungan klub elit ini.

"Jangan terlalu memforsir diri,"

Naruto menoleh, mendapati gadis yang sedari tadi berjalan di sebelahnya menatapnya intens. "Apakah kelihatan seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Dari tadi kau melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang," Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membuat gerakan mengacak rambut merah muda sebahunya kemudian menghela napas dramatis. Berusaha menirukan mimik serta tidakan si pemuda sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah mereka.

Naruto terkekeh, mencoba menutupi. "Benarkah?" Dilihatnya gadis itu memutar bola matanya imajinatif. Dan tawanya semakin keras. Ia menyadari ada secuil letih dari suaranya sendiri.

Sakura menatapnya prihatin. "Jangan memaksakan diri," ujarnya. Satu tangan gadis itu mengelus bahunya pelan.

Naruto menutup matanya, meresapi sentuhan sahabat karibnya itu lamat-lamat. Ia merasakan bebannya sedikit melonggar. "Aku tahu. Diusahakan," kali ini cengiran yang terpeta.

"Dasar cowok," gerutuan khas gadis itu meluncur mulus dari celah bibirnya lengkap dengan seulas senyum.

Naruto masih nyengir, berjalan dengan tangan terlipat di belakan kepala pirangnya. Bersisihan dengan gadis musim semi itu. Mereka sudah melewati warung ramen langganannya ( _–hari_ _ini absen dulu Paman!_ ) dan toko bunga Yamanaka milik teman sekelasnya ( _–belum tutup Ino? _). Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah.

"Mau mampir sebentar?"

"Hem?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, berhenti berjalan. Telunjuk Sakura menunjuk taman kecil di sisi jalan.

"Sudah dua minggu kita tidak ke taman,"

"Tamannya tidak akan berubah dalam waktu empat belas hari Sakura-_chan_,"

Gadis itu menggebuk punggung Naruto dengan tas selempangnya main-main. "Aku tahu! Jadi kau mau mampir atau tidak?" gemasnya tak tertahan.

Meringis menahan tawa ia mengangguk. Menggoda Sakura memang tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Separuh bebannya terangkat lagi. "Iya iya. Ayo," Ia mulai melangkah memasuki area taman, Sakura mengikuti di belakang.

Pemuda itu langsung mengenyakkan diri dengan nyaman di ayunan, dari sudut matanya ia melihat Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Terdiam beberapa saat, hanya menggerakkan ayunan agar bergoyang pelan dengan tumit bersepatu _kets_.

Lampu taman yang terang menyoroti mereka. Naruto bisa melihat raut wajah gadis yang tengah menengadah itu dengan jelas dari posisinya sekarang. Ia dan Sakura berteman sejak lahir—tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. Gadis itu sekarang sudah berubah—tumbuh dewasa dan mekar. Suaranya yang dulu cempreng menjadi selembut belaiannya. Rambut yang dulunya hanya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja kini dihiasi jepit-jepit kecil sederhana namun manis. Kontur wajahnya berubah, ada gurat kedewasaan dan keanggunan di sana.

Cantik. Manis. Menawan. Hampir separuh anak laki-laki di kelasnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Termasuk dirinya.

Iya. Naruto tidak berusaha menutup-nutupinya. Sejak Taman Kanak-kanak ia selalu mengekor Sakura kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Selalu berteriak-teriak mengucapkan kata-kata suka. Melakukan hal-hal konyol sekedar untuk menarik perhatiannya. Namun hanya sampai awal tahun ajaran di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Sejak gadis itu berkata bahwa Neji Hyuuga, salah satu senior di klub memanah_nya_, adalah cowok paling keren yang pernah Sakura temui.

Bertepuk sebelah tangan? Patah hati? Merelakan?

Entahlah apa yang ia rasakan kemarin dulu itu apa. Terlalu abstrak baginya. Yang jelas sejak saat itu sampai saat ini, kata-kata _suka_ yang dulu sering terlontar itu lenyap.

Apa perasaannya sudah hilang?

"Naruto, menurutmu kenapa bulan tidak selalu purnama?"

Mengerjapkan mata kaget akan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba, Naruto hanya mampu mengatakan, "Hah?"

"Menurutmu kenapa bulan tidak selalu purnama?" gadis itu mengulangi pertanyaannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit. Dan entah mengapa Naruto turut mendongakkan kepala, menatap kanvas kelabu di atas.

Langit Konoha bertabur bintang. Hanya ada segumpal awan melayang di udara. Bulan bersinar dengan terang, walaupun hanya berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Sinarnya sudah cukup menjadi pelita.

"Hmmm bukannya karena rotasi bulan?" ujarnya lamat-lamat.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Sedikit lebih filosofis dong!"

Sakura tertawa renyah. Naruto merasa beban di hatinya semakin ringan. Rasa letih beban dari latihan dan tanggung jawab mulai terkikis. Dan itu hanya karena senyum Sakura malam ini.

Ia terpekur menatap gadis itu. Menatap senyum itu. Angin malam yang sejuk memainkan rambut merah muda itu pelan, bersekongkol dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba memukul-mukul rusuknya keras. Ia selami iris zamrud itu sampai dasar. Dalam diam. Perasaannya meluap. Tumpah-ruah.

Dan ketika gadis itu balas menatapnya tepat di mata, tanpa sempat berpikir atau sekedar menata ucapan, ia menjawab.

"Bulan itu selalu purnama. Hanya kita tidak bisa melihatnya saja... atau tidak berusaha melihat," seakan menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatnya, Sakura tidak memutuskan kontak mata mereka. "–bulan selalu ada di tempatnya, tidak pernah pergi atau mengilang. Ia selalu di sana, dan tidak pernah beranjak."

Naruto bisa melihat rona merah perlahan menjalari pipi Sakura. Ia juga merasakan wajahnya memanas. Aih. Dari mana ia mendapatkan kata-kata puitis itu?

Sebuah deheman. "Begitukah menurutmu?"

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa gugup setelah sekian lama tidak pernah merasakannya. Jantungnya berdentum keras sekali. "Yeah,"

"Kalau begitu, kurasa aku seperti bulan,"

Naruto menoleh, terlalu cepat menurutnya sehingga sepertinya urat lehernya tertarik. Sakura menatapnya lagi. Rona merah tipis masih ada di pipinya. Naruto mulai merasa tahu akan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Eeer aku cuma mau bilang ini sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik," gadis itu menarik napas—"Aku hanya penggemar Hyuuga-_senpai_ saja, tidak ada perasaan lain,"—dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat.

Giok itu mendadak beralih menatap jalan, tidak lagi menatapnya. Mendadak kehampaan terasa. Sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak, menyusuri dadanya, mencari detak tak beraturan disana. Dan ketika menemukannya, ia merasa jantungnya sebentar lagi akan meledak. Sensasi ini—ia merasa familiar.

Dan Naruto tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa persisnya yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Sakura-_chan_. Aku seperti bulan." Tangannya menarik tangan Sakura dalam genggaman. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya dan bibir gadis itu. Rona merah di pipi Sakura semakin jelas terlihat. Dentuman di dadanya semakin tak terkendali.

Gemuruh jantung ini, perasaan ini. Apa ia masih menyukai Sakura, atau malah jatuh cinta lagi padanya? Naruto tidak tahu. Hanya dengan melihat senyum gadis itu, mendengar lantunan tawa itu, menggenggam jemari itu dan membungkusnya dengan jemarinya, Naruto hanya tahu…

…Sakura bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Bukannya hilang, hanya tidak terlihat.**

**Bulan selalu ada di tempatnya, tidak pernah pergi atau mengilang.**

**Kau hanya tidak melihatnya saja… atau tidak berusaha melihatnya saja.]**

**.**

**.**

–**selesai.**

[1170 words _without_ A/N]

* * *

**[A/N]  
**

Halo semuaaa~

Fakfiksi ini dibuat untuk _Giveaway _Novel LYLYT yang diadain sama teh Ratih aka Masahiro 'Night' Seiran :3

Btw, ini fanfiksi NaruSaku pertama saya. Udah sejak lama pingin bikin NaruSaku, akhirnya kesampaian juga. Jadi mohon maaf atas kekurangan dan kesalahan yang ada C:

Oh iya, semoga pada ngerti analogi tentang bulan yang saya maksudkan di sini ya. Njlimet banget emang _gomenne _ :"_  
_

Aaa, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini~ *kecupbasah* #woy!

_For the last, any review minna-san_? _*wink*_

cupcupmuah!_  
_

**December . 2013**

**|missclouds|**


End file.
